


Uncover

by Evytju



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Cheating, Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/pseuds/Evytju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ant and Dec are married with Lisa and Ali, but at the same time they've been in love with each other for more than 20 years. Ant is terrified people will find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uncover Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic: Uncover - Zara Larsson 
> 
> I don't like writing angst, but there will be angst in it. Angst and fluff. A lot of fluff. Eventually maybe smut. There will be an AN in the beginning of the chapter if it's 16+ and I'll change the rating then.
> 
> I have nothing against Lisa and Ali, they're wonderful women and they form beautiful couples with the boys. This is all a work of fiction. 
> 
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for all the mistakes in the text! I did my very best. :)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> xx

** Ant POV **

"Is Ali home?" I asked as Dec opened the door. "She isn't." Dec answered. I attacked Dec's lips as soon the door was closed. "I missed you." I whispered. Dec hugged me. He kissed me again. I wanted to deepen the kiss but Dec stopped me. "Don't go too far, Ali can come in every minute. You know she does not mind us being close, but us having sex..." Dec joked. I couldn't laugh. "This is killing me, Dec." I said. "Me too, pet, me too." He said while he took me in his arms.

"Hi, boys." Ali came in the room. Dec laid in my arms, watching the match together. Ali gave us both a kiss. "I'm just dropping my stuff here, I'm going to Lisa's. We're making tea together. We expect you at 7." She said. "See you." Dec said, waving. Ali laughed. "You're so cute." I said giving him a kiss.

To say it hurts to be in the same room as my wife, my lover and his wife, that was an understatement. Dec and I were already _together_ for more than 20 years. 20 years with a break here and there, feeling too guilty towards our girlfriends or our wives. As we ate our tea in silence, I was thinking about our first kiss.

_It was summer 1994. We were 18, almost 19 years old and we were still known as PJ & Duncan. We just got our first presenting job on CITV. We were so proud! "Who would've thought that after they wrote us out of Byker." Dec said. We were at his, waiting for his parents to come home, to tell about our new job. "I'm just so happy I can work with you again." I told him. Dec smiled at me. His beautiful, cheeky smile. I melted every time I saw it. "Me too. I love being with you." Dec smiled. He looked me in the eyes. His were sparkling greenish, too beautiful to be true. "Don't hate me for doing this." I whispered and I put my lips on his. Our lips moved in sync and our bodies moved closer to each other. I could not describe how I felt at that moment, melting in the kiss. This meant so much more than I ever could imagine! I looked my best friend in the eyes when the kiss had ended. He smiled and kissed me again. I asked entrance by licking his lips. He opened his mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. We ended the kiss when we were both in need of oxygen. "You want to be my boyfriend?" I whispered. "I'd love to." Dec answered silently and he kissed me again._

"Earth to Ant, are you okay?" Dec asked. The 3 faces at the table stared at me. "I'm okay, only daydreaming. I should go to bed early tonight." I said. Dec squeezed my leg and confused I ate the rest of my tea. I had to break up with or Dec or Lisa, I couldn't take it anymore. Not at all.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Uncover Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst.  
> The story goes very slow at the moment, but I just want to highlight Ant's feelings. :) It will be better in the near future!

** Ant POV **

The day after Lisa was at work when the doorbell rang. Dec would just come in, cause he had the keys, so I didn’t know who was there. “Hi brother!” Sarha said enthusiastically when I had opened the door. That was enough to let me burst out in tears. Sarha shut the door and she took me in her arms. “Sssh, I’m here, it’s okay.” She whispered. She led me to the sofa and let me cry in her arms for a couple of minutes. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked. I nodded. I had to tell somebody, I couldn’t take it anymore. “It’s really difficult, Sarha.” I sniffed. “Is there something wrong with Dec?” she asked. “Or with Lisa?” I shrugged when she asked about Dec first. “I cheated on Lisa.” I confessed. “You did what?!” Sarha asked, almost shouting. I cringed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout.” Sarha said, a lot more silent now. “Where did you meet her? I mean, you don’t have that much time alone, do you?” Sarha asked. I cried again. She didn’t even know I was in fact bisexual. Or gay with a crush on Lisa. Or Decsexual. It didn’t matter, she didn’t know I was not straight. It scared the sh*t out of me.  “Talk to me, Ant.” Sarha said. “Dec.” I only said. “What?” Sarha asked. “Dec and I have been together for over 20 years. We’ve been in a relationship since we were 18 years old.” I cried. I saw Sarha didn’t know what to say, but she took me in her arms again. “Wow, this is a total mess, isn’t it?” she said and gave me a kiss on my head.

 

“I can’t take it anymore, Sarha.” I told my little sister when I had calmed down a bit. I sipped at the cup of tea she made me. “I have to break up with one of them, but I don’t know with who.” “I would say Dec. You love Lisa, don’t you? And your friendship would survive it, I’m sure.” Sarha said, thinking with me. I looked at my hands. “You do love Lisa, right?” She asked. I sighed. “I do, but it’s not like it is with Dec. Dec and I have been together for over 20 years and I still fall in love with him more and more every day. But with Lisa, everything is for granted.” I told Sarha. “You know, Lisa and I haven’t made love in 2 months and when we do, it’s all as forced as it can be. When I’m with Dec… Why am I even telling you this?” I asked. I wanted to cry again. “And Dec and Ali? They married last year!” Sarha said. “Well, that’s not making me feel better.” I said. “But when you think about it… You cheated on each other with your wives…” Sarha noticed. I cried. Again. “And why don’t you break up with Lisa then?” Sarha asked. “It’s my wife. You don’t just break up with your wife!” I snapped. I took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, pet.” I said. Sarha cupped my face. “You’re afraid of what the nation would say.” Sarha new me inside out. “He’s married too, Sarha. It’s not easy, not at all. When I break up with Lisa, I’m afraid that he will feel forced to do the same with Ali.” I said. “And yeah, maybe I am afraid. I don’t want to be gay, Sarha, Dec is the only man I’ve ever loved.” She hugged me. Being in my sister’s arms felt really good. “I’m gonna break up with Lisa.” I decided.


	3. Uncover Part III

** Ant POV **

I heard the front door open. Sarha was only gone for a couple of minutes and I knew for sure that I looked like sh*t. “Hi, pet!” Lisa was too excited to be good. It wouldn’t last though and I felt more guilty every second. “Honey, did you cry?” she asked worried and she took me in her arms. “We have to talk.” I said. Lisa took a chair and sat in front of me. “How do I even begin?” I cried again.  I saw Lisa didn’t know how to feel: worried, scared, angry or sad. “What happened?” she asked. “Is there something wrong with Dec?” I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hand. She could not be serious. “It’s how you put it.” I laughed humourless. Lisa looked even more confused now. “I’m just gonna say it and you’ll hate me.” I said, taking a deep breath. “I’ve been cheating on you.” I whispered. Lisa was speechless. “You what?!” she asked, tears in her eyes. “With who? What did that b*tch have more than I have?” she asked. She was furious. I looked at my hands. “Wait. It’s Dec, isn’t it?” she asked calm. I nodded and cried. “For how long?” she asked, crying. She didn’t look that angry anymore. I cried hysterically at this point. I tried to control my breath. After a couple of minutes I was able to speak again. “Dec and I have been _together_ for 22 years.” I answered. I saw Lisa didn’t know what to say. She expected it to be 1 year, maybe 2, not 22! “Please, don’t tell Ali yet.” I begged, suddenly realising what I had done. Lisa shook her head. “Ant, I can keep it for myself for one day, maybe two, but I need my friend now.” She said. “You understand I can’t be with you anymore, don’t you?” I nodded. “I go to see Dec, he doesn’t know yet.” I mumbled. I knew Lisa must have felt a sting of jealousy at that moment. Now I would leave her alone to go to my secret lover.

 

“Ant, what happened?” Ali asked when she opened the door. “You look like sh*t.” “I know I do. Can I just talk to Dec please? I need him now.” I whispered. She nodded. “Come in, he’s in the garden with Rocky.” She smiled. I tried to smile back, but I knew it was a forced one. “What’s wrong?” Dec asked me while he took me in his arms. I cried again, for the 20th time that day. “Lisa knows.” I said. I felt him tensing up and he let me go. “What?” he whispered. He was upset. “I couldn’t do it anymore, Dec. I couldn’t lie anymore.” I told him. “What’s gonna happen now?” he asked. “Lisa and I are having a divorce.” I told him. “I do realise that I could lose you too now, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was about to tell Lisa.” I said. Dec hugged me. “I don’t know yet what I’m gonna do.” Dec admitted. “But you’re never gonna lose me, pet, never.” He said. We cried in each other’s arms.


	4. Uncover Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smutalert! :)  
> It's the first time I've ever written something like this, so feedback is welcome :)

** 16+ **

** Ant POV **

I laid in my bed, thinking about how lucky I had been the last 22 years. Also about how lucky I’ve been because Dec and I were never caught. One time it had been so close!

_It was summer 2006, the hottest summer we had had in the last 20 years. I had installed a swimming pool in our garden. When you were in it, the water almost came to your chest. It was gigantic. Lisa was off to work and Dec and I were relaxing together in the water._

_“You know, I love you like this.” Dec growled. I laughed. “Like what?” I asked. “All wet and topless.” Dec answered. He put his arms around my middle and pulled me towards him. We ended up in a sloppy kiss. “I’m horny.” He whispered. “You look so innocent.” I laughed. Laughter changed in groans when he licked my nipple, sending the sensation directly to my balls. Even after 12 years of messing around, he only needed one lick and I was fully excited. “I need you, Anth, I need you deep in me.” He whispered. “Shit, Dec.” I groaned, kissing him passionately. We took our swimming trunks off, trying not to drown. Dec put his legs around my waist. “Lick it.” I said while showing him my finger. He licked it while he was staring at me with his wide innocent greenish eyes. It made me groan once again. I teased him with my finger around his hole. “Enough teased, Anthony, put it in already.” Dec groaned. I laughed, but did what he asked me. I felt him clinging around my finger, but soon he relaxed. I kissed him while stretching him out, showing him how much I loved him. When I felt he was ready, I put my cock near his hole. With his legs around my hips, I let myself slide in Dec. This was a feeling I would never get used to. We groaned in sync, enjoying the moment of being one. I pulled in and out, both nothing to say apart from a couple of groans and an “I love you so much!” from Dec. I had only kissed him, showing him how much I love him, letting him feel how much I loved him. We were breathing too hard to speak. I came in him not long after that, but Dec wasn’t quite there. I pulled out of him, hugged him from behind and gave him a hand job while kissing his neck, the spots I knew were very sensitive. He came hard in the water. “I love you.” I said, smiling at him. “I love you too.” He answered and we kissed. “Anthony! Where are you?!” “Shit, my mother, put your swimming trunks on again!” I whispered, totally in panic. We managed to put them on again only seconds before my mum came outside. “Aaah, here you are!” My mum said enthusiastically. We looked at each other. That was close!_

I woke up from my memory. I realised I was rock hard in my pants. I sighed. I had the most difficult time but only thinking about sex with Dec had this effect on me. What was he doing to me?


	5. Uncover Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working right now, little rebel.  
> Dec POV this time!

**Dec POV**

 

"What was wrong with Ant this afternoon?" Ali asked when we were in bed together. I knew she was gonna ask this question and I knew I had to be honest. "And don't you dare to say there was nothing wrong. You've been really upset since Ant left." Ali said. "Ali, I did want to talk to you tomorrow about this, but that's only procrastination." I admitted. "It's really serious, isn't it?" she asked. I nodded. "I've not been totally honest with you." I confessed. Ali looked at me, totally confused. "What are you talking about? Is it about being ill when we had to visit my family?" she asked, still upset with that. "No, I really was ill." I told her. I took a deep breath. "We know each other now for like, 10 years? I've been concealing something - something huge - for you all that time." I admitted. This was not going to end well. "What is it?" she asked. I started to cry. "I'm sorry, Ali, I didn't want to hurt you." I cried. "What are you talking about?" Ali asked, desperate for an answer. "I've been cheating on you." I whispered. "What? What the... And you're telling me that you've been concealing something for me for 10 years. We've not been together for 10 years..." Ali noticed. She seemed calm, but I know she was furious. And sad, very sad. "I was already together with that person in secret when I didn't know you yet." I told her, crying. "It's Ant, isn't it?" she asked. She allowed herself to cry now. I didn't answer. "How long, Dec? How long have you been messing around?" Ali asked. She needed to know. "Since PJ & Duncan." I confessed. "What?! That's more than 20 years?! You are really sick." Ali said. I cringed and cried. "And what did he do here?" Ali asked. "Telling me that he confessed everything to Lisa and that they were getting a divorce." I answered. "Well, make that two divorces. I'm not gonna be married with someone who lies to me for over 10 years and who fucks his best friend." Ali said. I stepped out of bed. "What are you doing?" Ali asked, still furious. "I'm gonna sleep on the couch." I answered. "Why don't you go to your lover, already? Tell him the good news you can be together now?" she snapped. I didn't answer, but I took all I needed - phone, keys, wallet and Rocky, no way I would leave my dog alone with Ali - and I went outside. Three doors away, I stuck my keys in the door and stepped inside the house of my best friend.

 

Hurley was barking. I put Rocky down on the floor and saw the little dog snuggling up to his best friend. Hurley was immediately silent. I went upstairs and opened the door to Ant's room quietly. "Decky?" Ant asked sleepily. "I told Ali." Was the only thing I said.


	6. Uncover Part VI

** Ant POV **

Hurley’s barking woke me up. I flashed my eyes at the digital clock standing next to my bed. It was past midnight. Suddenly the barking stopped and I heard footsteps on the stairs. My door opened. “Decky?” I asked sleepily. “I told Ali.” he said. I signed that he had to step in my bed. He put his jacket on the wooden box in my room and laid next to me in bed. He cried. “Come ‘ere.” I said and I took him in my arms, putting his head on my chest. He needed my comfort as hard as I needed his. We were in this together.

 

I woke up at 8.30 am. My alarm went off. Dec groaned on my chest. I sweared. There was a _Saturday Night Takeaway_  meeting this morning. We had to be at ITV at 10. “Wake up, pet.” I whispered, going through his hair with my hands. “Why?” Dec mumbled. “SNT meeting.” I answered. I felt him tensing up. I immediately knew why: Ali would be there too.

 

I stood in front of the mirror in my bathroom and looked at my face. It was still puffy because of all the crying the night before. I splashed cold water in my face. I saw that I still had my ring on my finger. I started to panick. Suddenly I felt 2 reassuring arms around my waist. Dec hugged me from behind. “I’m panicking too, you know” he mumbled. I turned around and pulled him in a warm hug, tears streaming down my face again. “I never cried as much as in the last 24 hours.” I told him. “I have to face Ali in a moment, I don’t know if I can handle that.” Dec admitted. “And I have no idea what I have to do with my ring. I’m scared of all the questions.” “Me too. I just want to make a good show, but I’m so afraid.” I confessed. Dec hugged me again. “Come on, we’ll be late.” he said. I dried my cheeks and followed Dec to the waiting car outside.

 

I was the first who saw Ali. She was drinking tea and I saw there was no ring on her finger. “She doesn’t have her ring anymore.” I whispered to Dec who was directly behind me. His face fell, but he put his ring in his pocket. He had hoped that they could do the meeting without questions asked. “Goodmorning.” we said in sync, way less enthusiastic than we normally would. This would be really hard. I saw everyone staring at Dec and Ali who were desperatly trying not to look at each other. “Okay, let’s start brainstorming for the new series.” the director smiled, sensing the tense air. I loved him already.


	7. Uncover Part VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! 16+. It's the first time I write something as explicit as this and I don't know how to feel: ashamed or proud. x) Feedback is welcome!

** Ant POV **

After the awkward meeting Dec came home with me. My phone rang. It was my mum. “Hi mum.” I said. “What’s wrong?” she asked. She knew me too well. Dec squeezed my hand. “It’s not something small, mum.” I confessed. “Is there something wrong with Dec?” she asked, worried. She could not be serious. “Why does everyone directly assume there is something wrong with Dec?” I asked desperately. “If you want to know: because you’ve been inseparable since you were 13 years old and because you’re talking more about him when you call me than you talk about yourself, Lisa, work and family all together.” my mum said. Dec looked at me. I could see the love in his eyes. He had heard what my mum had said. I smiled. “But what’s wrong, pet?” she asked. “Well, Lisa and I” I took a deep breath. “we’re getting a divorce.” I told her. “What? Why?” she asked worried. “It’s complicated, mum. It’s not something to tell you over the phone.” I told her. “I’m coming over tomorrow, pet. Then you can explain me everything.” My mum said. “Okay, mum, see you tomorrow.” I said. “Love you.” “Love you too, pet. Be strong.” she said and she hung up the phone.

 

“Did your mum just say that you’re talking a lot about me?” Dec asked seductively. I laughed. “I do talk a lot more about you than I know myself I think.” I answered. I put my arms around his middle and his hands landed on my chest. I looked him in the eyes. “I love you.” I said. He kissed me long and with a lot of love. “Too.” he said. “Give us another kiss, it felt too good.” I said. He kissed me again. I deepened the kiss. Dec moaned in my mouth. I cupped his back in my hands and gave it a little squeeze. “You’re up for it?” Dec asked me. I felt the bulge in his pants which made me feel tingles in my own groin. I nodded. “I want to feel close to you, I want to feel one again.” I whispered lovingly. He took my hand and pulled me upstairs to the bedroom.

 

I laid on the bed. Dec came over me and kissed every piece of revealed skin. He opened my shirt and kept kissing me everywhere. I moaned as he twisted my nipple with his tongue. We removed each other’s clothes slower than we ever did before. Too busy to love each other’s body, kissing every inch of it. Dec was the dominant one today and although I normally loved it better when I was dominant in bed, I enjoyed being the submissive one today. We moaned in sync when our erections touched each other. Dec placed kisses all over my chest and my belly, going downwards. He placed a feather light kiss on the tip of my cock and licked the length while he looked me in the eyes. It drove me crazy! I didn’t want to close my eyes, but the sensation was too much. When I looked up again Dec was still looking at me while licking my erection. I arched my back when he took me whole in his mouth, touching the most sensitive places with his tongue. I felt my breath becoming heavier and heavier and I came hard in his mouth. He swallowed every drop. I pulled him up and kissed him, tasting myself in his mouth.

 

I made him lay on his back as I returned the favour. I licked every inch of his upper body, showing him that I loved every part of him.  I let my tongue slide around his length. He whimpered as I took him in my mouth. He had his eyes closed and his back was arched. I became hard again by this look. Dec pulled me up to kiss me again. He rolled us over so he was on top again. He took the lube out of the cupboard. There were no words needed. We both knew he was the one that was topping for once. I trusted him with my life. He slicked his fingers with lube and brought one to my hole. When he put his finger in, I first felt an unpleasant feeling, but when I relaxed it felt quite good. He put a second finger in and he touched the most sensitive spot in my body. “Ow, Declan.” I moaned. Dec smiled as he rubbed that place for a couple of times, making me cringe on the bed. Dec slicked his erection with lube and let it slide in me inch per inch while looking me in the eyes. When he was totally in me he kissed me. I felt the love radiating from his lips. I never felt more one with him than at that moment. He deep in me while my tongue was exploring his mouth. He started to move, all slow and full of love. There was nothing said, nothing heard except for our moans. The whole time he looked me in the eyes. This was not sex, this was making love.


	8. Uncover Part VIII

**Ant POV**

We were having breakfast when Dec's phone rang. "My mum." He said. He sighed and took his phone. "Hi mum." He said with a smile on his face. "Hi Decky. I'm at your house, but it's totally desolate here. Even Rocky is gone. Where are you?" I heard her ask. "Guess 2 times." Dec said and I laughed. "I'm on my way." Was the only thing she said. 5 minutes later I heard a knock on my window. I opened the door. "Hi, Ant." She said. She looked really happy. I kissed her. "Hi, Anne. Dec's in the kitchen." I smiled. Rocky and Hurley looked up from their shared dog bed, but they smelled it was someone they knew, so they didn't move. It was so cute to see Hurley who was curled up around Rocky, protecting the smaller dog. I smiled and went back to the kitchen.

"How is my baby boy?" Anne asked Dec when I gave her a cup of tea. I saw Dec tensing up. "Ant, can you give me a moment with Dec please? There's obviously something wrong and I want a talk with him." Anne said. "No, Ant, please, stay, I need you." Dec said. I gave him a hug. His face went pale. "Mum, the reason I'm not home anymore is cause Ali and I are having a divorce." The smile on Anne's face disappeared. "You're married for only a year." She said, totally in shock. I took Dec's hand and squeezed it. "It's difficult, mum." Dec said. The doorbell rang. "We can tell them in one time." I whispered. As I expected it was my mum who had rang.

We were all together in my living room. "Boys, what's this all about?" my mum asked. "Ant, I really want to know why you're getting a divorce. I came all the way from Newcastle." "You too?" Anne asked shocked. I looked at Dec. He was crying. Only seeing him cry made my eyes water too. Dec took my hand. "Mum, Christine, we did conceal something really big for you for a very long time." Dec said. "You've been together? Did you cheat on your wives with each other?" my mum asked. We looked both at our hands. "Well, we cheated on each other with our wives to be correct." I mumbled. "What?! For how long? How long have you been together?" Anne asked. She was crying too. "22 years." Dec mumbled. Our mums both looked at us in shock. In sync they hugged us. I felt so safe in my mother's arms. I didn't held back my tears anymore. "Mum, I'm sorry." Dec cried. I sat up, I needed to hear what he was saying. "I did expect it, to be honest. I was really confused when you told me you were getting married with Ali. I always thought you loved Ant more than you loved Ali." Anne said. "You want to be together?" my mum asked. We both nodded. "We had to hide it for so long, we couldn't do it anymore." I told them, looking at my hands. "That's the only part that I'm disappointed about, that you thought you could not tell us. Maybe you could've been together in the open from the start." Anne said. "You know it wasn't that easy. Still isn't." Dec said. "Our family is so religious." Anne hugged her son. "I'm gonna take care of the family, pet. You take care of your divorces first and care for each other. Please, take care of each other." She said. I took Dec in my arms. Everything was gonna be alright.

 


	9. Uncover Part IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter today! *party*  
> If I'm honest, I posted the last one on Wattpad and I forgot to post it here... But here's a longer post to make it up ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Both Ant and Dec single again?_ **

_Anthony McPartlin (40) married with Lisa Armstrong in 2006 and Declan Donnelly (40) with their long-time manager Ali Astall in 2015, but when they were spotted yesterday, it seemed that neither of them had their wedding ring on. Are nation’s favourite duo single again? See our site for more pictures._

 

Someone put the Sun in my mailbox. Probably Ali, as she was still our manager. There were 2 pictures on the front page where you could see our hands, where no rings were seen. I massaged my temples. “What’s wrong, darling?” Dec asked. He hugged me from behind and let his hands slide under my shirt, caressing my stomach. “The Sun. They’ve seen we’re not wearing rings anymore.” I told him. Dec gave me a kiss in my neck. “We should come out.” Dec said. I turned around so I could look him in the eyes. “You’re serious?” I asked. “I am.” Dec said. “Anth, we’ve been together for 22 years. I can’t hide anymore how much I love you. I wanna be able to give you a kiss when I want to, to hug you when I want to, to tell people how much I love you, even after all those years.” My eyes were watering again, but because of happiness this time. “I love you. I love you so much.” I said, giving him a warm hug. Dec melted in my arms. “I love you too, pet, I love you to bits.” Dec mumbled.

 

There was another SNT meeting. Today was the day that we would come out to the crew, saying we wanted to come out for the nation on the first episode of the new series. “Hi guys!” Dec said enthusiastic when we arrived in the meeting room. Ali wasn’t there. “Before you ask anything,” I said when I saw everyone staring at our hands. “Yeah, we both are getting a divorce.” “And we would like to say: we both found love with another person.” Dec said. I smiled at him. “With each other?” a girl asked carefully. I think she was an intern, I had never seen her before. Dec looked at me. I gave him a peck on his lips. “With each other.” I smiled.

 

We had the most relaxed meeting we ever had. We discussed jokes to use during the show and how we would handle the serious part. During all those discussions Dec’s hand laid on mine on the table, the first time showing affection in the open. When I looked at him, he had a big grin on his face. I was really happy.

****

_Good luck tonight! After the show you can finally be yourself, enjoy it! Xx_

We were in our dressing room. We were eating something small before the show as I had received a message from my sister. I smiled. “Sarha wishes us good luck.” I told Dec. Dec smiled at me. He was as nervous as I was. The rest of the time we spent in silence, thinking about our coming out.

 

“He’s ready to rhumble, it’s Ant McPartlin” Hugh Jackman said, he was our star guest announcer. I waved enthusiastically at the camera. “Watch him wreck the mic, it’s Declan Donnelly.” Hugh said. I smiled as I saw him wrecking an inflatable mic. “It’s Saturday night 7.45 pm, this is Ant and Dec’s Saturday Night Takeaway!” Hugh said and we ran off the stairs, giving high fives to the audience. The audience was totally crazy. When we were on stage, I smiled at Dec. “Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the only show on telly that says: don’t just watch the adverts…” “Win them!” The audience completed the sentence Dec said every week. “Welcome at the first episode of the new series.” I said. “And the first one is already a very special one, isn’t it, Dec?” “Is it?” Dec asked innocently, exact like we rehearsed it. “Dec, are you serious? It’s Valentine’s day tomorrow.” I said. “And? I’m divorcing my wife, so it’s not that special.” Dec said. There were a couple of sounds from the audience which said that they read the Sun. Or they were real fans who had seen that there were no rings anymore. “But you have someone else to celebrate with, haven’t you?” I asked. I had a lump in my throat. “That’s true.” Dec said, extremely shy. It was so cute! The audience gasped when I took Dec’s hand, intertwining our fingers. “We will have the best Valentine together tomorrow that you will ever had.” I said giving him a peck on the lips. The audience cheered. “Now, we’re not the only couple who’s gonna celebrate Valentine’s day tomorrow, there are couples in the audience too. Let’s watch.” I said, taking the mic and my fiches with names and chair numbers on.

 

There was a couple that had been together for 50 years and the family had wanted to surprise them. “That was really beautiful.” Dec said. “What do you think Hugh?” he asked. “I think you 2 are a gorgeous couple.” Hugh said. The audience cheered as I put my arm around his waist, showing everyone he was mine. Hugh said us what was coming next and we prepared for the next part of the show.


	10. Uncover Part X

** Ant POV **

 

The next weeks were a bless. Dec and I were constantly together and we couldn’t love it more. We liked a moment to ourselves now and then though, but we felt perfectly when the other needed that. Although there were some struggles in Dec’s family, everyone loved us being a couple, being together.

 

“So, the last episode of this series.” I said with a sigh. I loved doing SNT, but I also loved the two weeks of freedom after the end of the series. “The end of the series end of the show show is gonna be really cute this week.” The director said. “There’s gonna be a marriage proposal.” Everyone was immediately in awe. “So you prepared the song with Robbie Williams, right?” the director asked. Dec and I nodded in sync. “Well, Dec’s gonna disappear to get the guy who’s proposing, Ant, you just keep singing. When Dec’s back, the crew is gonna get the girl out of the audience and bring to the stage. Then there’s a pause in the song where the proposal takes place, then the end of the song and the end speech from you, guys.” The director said shortly, giving us all the script. This was gonna be so cute!

 

My mum straightened my tie. “Go mum, the show starts in 10, you have to be in the audience.” I said, giving her a kiss. Dec laughed. Both our families loved what we did and we managed to bring most of them to the last episode of SNT. My mum was here with Sarha and her husband and Dec’s mum with 5 of the 6 siblings of Dec, with husbands, wives, nieces and nephews. We were so excited! “Ready?” Dec asked. He seemed more nervous than other shows. He was always more nervous when family was in the room. “I’m ready.” I answered. I gave him a kiss and pulled him in a hug. “I love you.” I said. “I love you too, pet.” Dec said.

 

The show was done perfectly. We even managed to do some improvisations here and there and the audience loved it. “Here is Robbie Williams for the end of the series end of the show show!” Jennifer Lawrence – our guest announcer of the week – said. Robbie started singing and we changed as fast as possible. We sang our part of the song, going full for it. Dec disappeared backstage to get the man who was proposing. “We have a special guest tonight.” I said, enthusiastic. I loved live marriage proposals! “Here he is” I wanted to read the autocue, but it stopped rolling. The doors of the stage opened and I couldn’t believe my eyes. All my family and friends were there. I hadn’t even realised our family weren’t in the audience anymore. I saw Stephen, Simon, David, Holly, Ashley,… Our mothers even brought the dogs! “Ant, I know you were not expecting this and I’m sorry to give you this freak out.” Dec said. No, he couldn’t do what I thought he was gonna do. “We’re officially together for only 3 months, but I think the nation is ready to know now: we’ve been together for over 20 years.” Dec told. I heard the public gasp. Tears were filling my eyes. “If I think about it now, I would’ve done it differently, I would’ve have chosen you over the girls I had in my life.” Dec took my hands. The public awed. “I’m so happy now we’re in the open and everyone is so supportive!” Dec also had tears in his eyes. The happiness radiated of his face. “I just love you so much it hurts, so Anthony David McPartlin,” Dec said. Dec’s youngest niece gave Dec a black box and he went down on one knee. Tears were streaming down my face. “Will you marry me?” he asked. I cried and nodded. “Of course I will!” I said. I let me fall in his arms. “I love you so much.” I said. The audience went totally crazy.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'celebration of love' church marriage is based on what they do in my hometown :) The priest here marries same sex couples in the church. :)

** 3th person POV **

One year later

Whole Newcastle was in party mood. Everyone wanted to celebrate the wedding of the most loved duo of the nation. They had arranged Dermott – Dec's brother – would lead the ceremony in the church. In the Church, it was not an official wedding – both of them were already married in a church and of course, it was a gay wedding; but they made it 'a celebration of love'. "I'm so happy you wanted to do this." Dec said to his brother. Dermott hugged his little brother. "I'm sorry I didn't accept it from the first moment. And if I'm honest, I still don't understand, but I love you. And I see how happy he makes you, and that's the most important thing for me." Dermott said, still hugging Dec. "I love you too." Dec smiled.

Ant was nervous as hell. He knew it was 'only Dec', but he wanted it to be perfect. He wanted it to be a day to never forget, he especially didn't want to ruin his vows. "Don't stress so much." Sarha told me and shegave me a kiss on my cheek. "I'm so proud of you! My brother finally made theright choice." She said. I smiled. "I did make the right choice."

To both of the men's luck, everything went smooth. They were totally ready for the party. "I would like to say something." Dec said as he tapped three times against his glass to get everyone's attention. "I want to tell you something. There are still people who say we've been together not long enough to know whether we'll survive being a couple. We've been inseparable since we were 13 years old and we've been a couple for more than 23 years, I think we know we can't live without each other. It's only a shame that we had to hide it 22 of those 23 years." Dec said. Ant's eyes were watering. "Ant, I love you so much. I'm physically in pain when I think about being apart from you. I'm so happy you're my husband! Finally we can spread the love and tell everyone we are meant to be together." Ant had never been happier. After all these years of hiding he finally married his soulmate. Ant kissed his husband. "Finally we can uncover." He whispered, lips still touching each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE! I'm really proud, cause I write a lot of fanfiction I don't put online, but I never end one. I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
